


Even If It Would Save My Life

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [59]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Blood and Injury, Joey Drew Is A Creep, Murder, Stabbing, Strangulation, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: September 2nd, 1934. Cade Vale, New York. Agony:ConsumingSometimes you just have to kill somebody to keep your secrets safe.





	Even If It Would Save My Life

**Author's Note:**

> If there was any doubt Joey is a creep at this point in the AU, here's your facts. This story's victim was originally untagged, but the series has enough back up to it now that it makes more sense to know who he is.

~September 2nd, 1934~

* * *

“Don’t worry, little one. It’ll be over soon.” Affectionately, false or not, Joey pushed some of the young man’s hair behind his ear, making him sob more. That, could have actually been the knife stabbed between his rib cage. The young man tired to stay still, because every movement hurt and hurt. His pain was by his own doing.

Joey traced the young man’s soft, exposed waist, chuckling when the young man let out a broken laugh, and a scream just as soon. To think this used to be a trusted friend. Now he was just another person willing to betray his trust.

“Why are you laughing? Are you still ticklish? That's very bad for your health right now.” Joey joked, trailing lightly with a fountain pen, the sensation leaving both scratches, and causing uncontrollable laughter and whimpers. Joey pressed a finger to some of the young man’s unblemished skin, rubbing his finger over it.

“Hmm, if either of us were in the mood...I’d never thought about you that way before, but you’re so soft. I think I’d love to get to know your body just a little more.” The young man let out a new sort of cry, but Joey put a finger over his lips, and shook his head. “No. I would never do that.”

Joey wasn’t the kind of person to take advantage of someone like that. There was no way this man would want him, so Joey brushed those thoughts aside, and quickened his swipes as he lightened the touch. This made the young man twist in all sorts of ways, and make all sorts of pained sounds.

Tears streamed down the young man’s face, and Joey wiped it all away.  
  
“Say it.”  
  
“I…” The young man’s vision was unfocused, and no other conherant sounds left his mouth.  
  
“Say you won’t tell.”  
  
The young man just unevenly sobbed. 

“Oh. Has one of your lungs collapsed? Or did this happened when I cut your throat? Maybe it's that you’re just so scared? That’s not good.” Joey hummed in consideration, prodding at the knife with the fountain pen. It was finally too much for the young man, and he passed out from all the pain.  
  
Joey slapped him back into consciousness.

“You need to be awake for this. But don’t worry...little one, don’t you know you’re about to die?”  
  
The look in those eyes didn’t change. This young man knew he was going to die. Wasn’t that something harsh to live with?  
  
Joey grinned, and prided the young man’s mouth open.  
  
“But not yet. You need to learn your lesson. If I decide to use you...if you come back _knowing_ I have to make sure you know not to cross me again.” Joey jabbed the fountain pen into the young man’s mouth, and maneuvered until the young man was swallowing and choking on blood. He’d even swallowed the tooth Joey had removed.

The young man tried moving out from under Joey, getting a second wind of strength, after Joey had taken it all away before. Joey was quick to contradict this movement, and he flipped the man over, pinning him to the floor with a hand on his waist, and using the other hand to remove the knife from the young man’s rib cage, unplugging the wound.

Blood was everywhere at this point, and Joey banged on the young man’s back to dislodge the blood down his throat and blocking his airways. Not that it mattered much.  
  
The young man collapsed, all fight gone, bleeding out.  
  
Still, Joey wasn’t done with him just yet.

Joey lifted the young man up by his hair, awkwardly bending his body, but no sob or whimper followed. The young man looked at him one last time in this life as Joey removed the young man’s tie.

_Why?_

That was all he must have wanted to ask, yet the young man should know why by now.

Joey dropped the young man, and held the tie taut. Joey put it just under the young man’s neck, and then pulled up. Kept pulling until he no longer hear any strangled, shallow breaths. To make sure, Joey tied the tie tight around the corpse’s neck. Tight as he could pull.

“Sorry, little one.” Joey pulled away from the corpse, and reached for his cane, using it to stand. “Can you forgive me?” Joey was speaking empty words to an empty room. “It’s all for my greater good. You have to understand that.”  
  
Joey looked down at the bloody fountain pen in his hands. Henry had given this to him for their shared birthday, in the early time of the studio. It was engraved. Just a small gift to proceed the others. Joey had written many words and drawn many pictures with it.  Now it’d helped sign a man to his fate.

It was his fate the moment he decided to try and cross Joey.


End file.
